Flight Cancelled
by Lumeton
Summary: Sora's flight is cancelled and a silver haired stranger strikes up a conversation with him. Will one thing lead to another?


**_Flight Cancelled_**

_A/N: Okay I know I should be writing Exchange Lover but I got stuck. So I decided to try writing something else and this was born. Just something I decided to put into words and put it up here on a whim._

_So, enjoy, and I'll start working on chapter 5 of EL right now!_

_Oh, and I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but the plot is mine :D_

* * *

"I'm afraid we won't be able to get you a flight until 9 AM tomorrow."

Sora stared at the girl behind the counter.  
"You've got to be kidding me! My best friend is getting married!"  
"I'm very sorry, sir, but because of the strike, there's really nothing I can do…"  
"Oh isn't this just _perfect_!"

Sora sighed. He just couldn't believe his luck. He had been on the airport for 4 hours already. His original flight had been overbooked and they had changed his tickets to a flight that left 2 hours later, and now the pilots had decided to go on a strike! Kairi was going to kill him; He was the maid – no, man of honour!

"Just… Please," Sora glanced at the girl's nametag, "Ariel, isn't there any way? My best friend Kairi is getting married and I'm the…"  
"If there was anything I could do, I would, but the next flight to Twilight Town doesn't leave until 9 AM," Ariel said apologetically, "I'm very sorry sir."

Sora felt like throwing a tantrum. He looked at the red-haired girl and sighed. It wouldn't do any good. The girl had done her best and been so kind too!  
"Fine, I'll take that then…" Sora mumbled and handed his passport and the now useless ticket for flight number 741 at 6 PM to the girl.

Sora looked around while the girl was typing his information into her computer. The lines were really long, and only 4 members of the airport staff, including Ariel, were serving the people. Everyone looked frustrated, and Sora was guessing that a few were ready to make a big scene. Children were crying, the adults were grumbling in annoyance, some people were arguing with the airport staff and Sora could just feel the beginnings of a headache. Sora missed his quiet hotel room and the warm, comfy bed.

_Ooh no_, Sora thought, _I'm gonna have to spend the night in the airport, aren't I_?

"Um, excuse me. Is the airline going to get me a hotel room or…?" Sora asked. He knew what Ariel was going to say before she even said it.  
"I'm afraid the airline isn't obligated to pay for the accommodation of the passengers in a situation like this," Ariel said, her tone careful, as if afraid that Sora would snap at her.  
"Goddamnit… Well, I guess there's nothing I can do but find a quiet place and spend the night here," Sora said, shrugging. Ariel looked at him gratefully.  
"You've really had to deal with very many angry customers today, haven't you?" Sora asked.  
"I've lost count already," Ariel chuckled.

Sora waited as Ariel finished typing.  
"I'll just go print your ticket, sir, just a moment," Ariel said and disappeared into the backroom.

"So, you too?"

Sora looked up at the sound of the low, velvety voice. At the service point next to Sora was standing a tall young man. He had long, silver hair, but what Sora noticed first was the man's striking good looks. That's when Sora realized the man was speaking to him.

"E-excuse me?" Sora asked, flustered.  
"Your flight was cancelled too? I just found out my flight's been moved to 8 AM."  
"O-oh, yeah, mine's at 9 AM."  
"Ouch… So, what do you say we go get something to drink? A coke?"  
"Uh, sure, um…?"  
"Riku."  
"Sora, nice to meet you."

"Okay, here you go, sir. I hope everything goes fine. Have a good night!" Ariel said as she returned and gave Sora's papers back.

Sora moved to the side, making room for the other passengers in the line. He waited for Riku to finish with his things.

Sora was confused. The young man's – Riku's – invite had come so suddenly. _He must be bored or something_, Sora decided. Besides, it's not like Sora had anything better to do.

"Sora? You done?" came Riku's voice as a cool hand touched Sora's bare arm lightly.  
"Ah, y-yeah… Where should we…?" Sora started, but Riku just smiled, grabbed his bag, motioning Sora to do the same and started walking towards the area where all the cafés were at.

They settled for a quiet little bar, and sat down at the corner table. Sora arranged his luggage beside him, and raised his eyes to see Riku light a cigarette.  
"Right, sorry, do you mind?" Riku asked as he noticed how Sora was looking at him.  
"Oh, no, please, go ahead," Sora said nervously. The waiter came over and offered a small smile. Riku ordered something Sora couldn't even pronounce, but Sora figured it was some sort of a drink.  
"And you sir?"  
"Um… The same as him."  
"Sora, are you sure your age is enough for that?" Riku smiled.  
"ID?" The waiter asked.  
"Oh, yeah, sure."

Riku stared at him, interested, as Sora showed the waiter his ID.  
"Sora, how old are you?" Riku asked as the waiter left.  
"20."  
"Don't get mad, but I thought for sure you wouldn't be any older than 17," RIku admitted.  
"Yeah, I get that a lot. It's not my fault I'm so short and got these annoyingly round baby cheeks," Sora muttered, pinching his own cheeks.  
"Aww, don't say that. I know many who would kill for a face like yours!" Riku laughed.

Sora blushed. Was Riku saying he liked the way Sora looked?

"You didn't tell me your age," Sora pointed out.  
"Guess."  
"22?"  
"You're good! So, Sora, how did you end up on Destiny Islands?" Riku asked as the waiter returned with their orders.  
"Just on vacation. My friend was here last summer and he recommended it to me."  
"So, I take it you didn't come alone?"  
"Oh, it's just me."  
"No other half?"  
"Haven't found him yet."

Riku smiled and lit another cigarette.

"Where are you hurrying to?" Riku asked.  
"A wedding in Twilight Town. My best friend. And you?"  
"A funeral in Radiant Garden."  
"Oh, I'm so sorry!"  
"Don't be," Riku said quickly and then smiled, "Me and my father, we weren't exactly close."

Sora fiddled with the hem of his shirt, trying to think of something to ask.  
"Um, so you live in Radiant Garden?"  
"Yup. Born and raised. I take it you're from Twilight Town then? That means we're heading in the opposite directions."

Sora sat there talking with Riku for a long time. He enjoyed the man's company. He was fun and easy to talk to, but the favorite thing about him, in Sora's opinion, was his voice. It was a bit husky, but still soft like velvet. His low, quiet laugh gave Sora goosebumps. The younger boy could have listened to him for days.

"So, Sora, what do you do?" Riku asked as they walked around the almost deserted airport. Riku had taken off his gray jacket, revealing a black, tight polo shirt. Sora had trouble keeping his eyes off the obviously well-toned chest of the man.

"Well… I…. I study photography," Sora answered.  
"Oh? Awesome!"  
"And you?"  
"Right now? Right now I'm a model."

Sora stopped dead in his tracks. It couldn't be!  
"Wait, no, Riku… as in Riku _Dark_? Oh how didn't I notice it before! I've heard a lot about you!" Sora gasped.  
"Yeah, well, many people have," Riku mumbled.  
"Oh, no, I didn't mean…"  
"What? My wild partying, scandalous affairs or the numerous speeding tickets?"  
"I –"  
"Yeah, I'm not too proud of those. But I'm really not as bad as they make me seen in the tabloids," Riku laughed bitterly.  
"That's not what I was going to say at all. I really admire your work. It's beautiful," Sora said, smiling.  
"You think so?" Riku asked, his eyes shining like a little boy's.  
"Mhmm! I've wanted to take pictures of you ever since I first saw your picture."  
"Now you're just saying that."  
"No, I'm serious."  
"Really?" Riku's smile was so beautiful.

Suddenly Riku stopped and turned towards Sora, grinning.

"Then, would you like to now? Take pictures I mean," Riku suggested, nodding towards the camera bag Sora was carrying. Sora's eyes widened.  
"You serious? Can I?" Sora asked, excited.

In the end, they ended up not only taking pictures of Riku, but messing around together too. Almost a hundred pictures of Riku, Sora or them together were added into the camera's memory.

"You're really good, Sora, they're beautiful," Riku said, amazed, as he shuffled through the pictures. Sora giggled.  
"Thanks!"

As the clock neared 1 AM, Sora started yawning. They found a secluded cluster of benches and decided to camp there. Sora curled up on the uncomfortable and hard bench with a towel as his pillow.

"You good?" Riku asked as Sora stopped shuffling around. He was lying on the bench opposite of Sora, on his back.  
"Yeah… Just need to sleep for a few hours…" Sora mumbled tiredly. Riku laughed quietly and threw his arm over his eyes to shield them from the bright lights.  
"Sweet dreams, Sora," Riku whispered and after that, it was blackness for Sora.

Sora awoke from his restless, disjointed sleep to find Riku staring at him. He had an unreadable expression on his face. He hadn't seemed to notice Sora was awake, and that's when Sora realized he was staring at Sora's lips. Sora blushed and automatically lifted his hand to wipe at his mouth. It would have been embarrassing to find out he had been drooling, but that wasn't the case.

Riku was startled from the zoned out state, and he, looking a bit embarrassed, shifted his gaze to meet Sora's eyes. He looked surprised to find Sora staring back at him.

"O-oh, Sora," Riku uttered.  
"What time is it?" Sora asked.  
"3 AM."  
"That early?" Sora sighed as he sat up. He groaned as he felt his muscles protest the movement. "Did you get any sleep?"  
"No, not really. I was…distracted."

The silence that followed was awkward.

"I think I need to freshen up…" Sora muttered.  
"Y-yeah, I'll join you," Riku said. They grabbed their luggage and sauntered towards the toilets.

Sora splashed cold water on his face, carefully, as he didn't want to spoil his make-up, and heard Riku do the same. Sora pulled out his make-up box, trying to fix his make-up in the eyes, where it had smudged as Sora had slept.

Sora slowly became aware of the fact that he was stared at. Riku watched intently as Sora worked, making Sora blush.  
"Did you want to borrow this?" Sora asked, showing Riku his eyeliner. Riku shook his head and Sora shrugged.

Sora was very confused. He was pretty sure he was starting to have a crush on Riku, but at the same time, he knew it would be stupid to start anything with him. Riku was a model, a very outgoing one too, and Sora was afraid he'd just be another fling to him.

"You're always staring at me," Sora said. He put his eyeliner back, looking at Riku. Riku was quiet for awhile.  
"I think you know why," Riku answered. Sora shivered. Riku's voice had taken a husky, sultry tone.  
"N-no I don't," Sora said quietly. Riku stepped closer to Sora, and Sora gasped as Riku pressed against him, trapping him between him and a table in front of the big mirror. The edge of it dug painfully into his lower back.

"I know we only just met but I… well I really like you. You're fun and I like talking with you. I get to be myself with you. I want to meet you again. I want to take you on a date, on many dates! I want to kiss you and hold you, and, then, be your lover. Your boyfriend. Anything you want to call me. I just… I like you. I really do. And I know you like me too," Riku whispered.  
"H-how do you know that?" Sora asked, lifting his eyes to meet Riku's. Riku chuckled.  
"Well, you talk in your sleep."

Sora blushed.  
"I… I don't know, Riku, I –"  
"Please, just… Let me kiss you, just one kiss, that's all…" Riku mumbled, and, before Sora got to say anything, Riku's lips were on his and Sora automatically closed his eyes.

The man's lips were warm and slightly chapped, but they still felt good. They moved gently on Sora's lips, and Sora lifted his hands to wrap them around Riku's neck.

And then suddenly Riku's kiss wasn't gentle anymore. Riku forced Sora's lips apart with his tongue. His kiss was hot and passionate, as if Riku couldn't wait a second longer. Sora moaned against Riku's mouth, pulling him closer.

Riku growled and lifted the younger one up to sit on the table. Riku pushed Sora's shirt up so that it bunched under the brunette's arms. He attacked Sora's nipples, twirling his tongue around the other one while he almost ripped Sora's pants off.

Sora was busy making all kinds of noises and he tugged impatiently on Riku's shirt. Riku pulled back to get rid of it. After that the silverette dove right back in, attacking Sora's neck with kisses. He sucked and nibbled on Sora's tanned skin, making the younger man giggle.

"No, wait, Riku, this…"  
"Shh, Sora, just…please." It seemed to Sora that Riku didn't know what to say. Just then, Riku's hand found its way into Sora's underwear, and Sora forgot what he was about to say.

Sora whined and busied himself with getting Riku's jeans unbuttoned. _I bet he's wearing Calvin Kleins_, Sora found himself thinking. Riku grunted when Sora slowly unzipped his zipper. The jeans dropped down to Riku's ankles, and Sora giggled.  
"Calvin Kleins…" Sora mumbled. Riku arched an elegant eyebrow.

Sora bit his lip, hesitating. He had never had sex with an almost complete stranger. The thought sounded thrilling, but he didn't want to get hurt. Sora wanted to believe Riku's words, but the man was known for not having the same person in his bed twice.

Then Sora frowned. He had long ago decided, that he wouldn't let rumors and other peoples thoughts affect the way he saw a person. Wasn't he living against what he thought was right? Just because the tabloids said Riku couldn't have a serious relationship didn't mean it was true. He should give Riku a chance. Sora liked Riku, and Riku had said he liked Sora too, so Sora was going to believe him.

"I'm clean, if you were wondering," Riku said, bringing Sora back from his musings.  
"M-me too…"

Riku tapped Sora's lips with his fingers. Sora understood and opened his mouth to suck them. Riku's other hand slid Sora's underwear off. The brunette leaned back, so that he was half lying on his back and pulled his legs up towards his chest.

Riku kissed the back of Sora's right thigh, making the brunette moan. Riku trailed his kisses lower and lower, finally licking the puckered little hole he found between the smaller one's buttocks. Sora shivered and Riku's fingers slid out of his mouth as his hand shot out to push Riku away.  
"D-don't do that!"  
"Why?" Riku looked confused.  
"That…it's…dirty…"  
"Don't be silly!" Riku laughed, rolled his eyes and continued. Sora closed his legs.  
"I said stop!"  
"You wanna stop?" Riku frowned.  
"No! No, I, it's just embarrassing."  
"Oh!" Riku said, an understanding look appearing on his face. "You've never been rimmed before."  
"Y-yeah…"  
"It's ok. It's not like we have to do everything right away. I've got time to teach you," Riku smiled. He circled his fingers, which were covered with Sora's saliva, around Sora's entrance and gently pushed one in.

Sora sighed quietly. It had been a while since the last time so the second finger felt uncomfortable, and the third one made him hiss.

When Riku pulled away, Sora looked at his body. It was obvious why the man was a model; he was gorgeous. His body was slim, but Sora could see lean, toned muscles under the pale skin. Sora suddenly felt very self-conscious.

"You're beautiful, Sora," Riku murmured, as if reading Sora's mind. Sora blushed.

"D-do you have a condom?" Sora asked, biting his lip. Riku looked at him, surprised.  
"I'm clean."  
"Yeah, but there aren't any showers here and I still got a long flight so it would be uncomfortable –"  
"Right. Yeah, I always have a condom." Riku paused. "I shouldn't have said that."  
Sora giggled and watched as Riku pulled a little square packet from his pocket, ripped it open with his teeth and rolled the condom in place.

Sora lifted his legs to wrap them around Riku's waist. Riku lined up against Sora's entrance and a shiver of excitement ran through the brunette. As Riku started pushing in, Sora grit his teeth, but couldn't stop the pained whimper from getting out.  
"Shh, relax…" Riku whispered.  
"I know, goddamnit", Sora snapped, making Riku laugh quietly.

Riku hissed when he was fully inside.  
"You're so tight."  
"Mm, been a while", Sora mumbled. He rolled his hips experimentally. "You're big."  
"So I've heard."  
Sora laughed. Riku smiled and leaned forward, pressing his lips softly against Sora's and kissing him gently. Sora smiled against Riku's mouth.

"I think it's ok now. You can move", Sora said. He bit his lip as Riku pulled almost all the way out, only to plunge right back in. Sora threw his head back and moaned loudly.

It didn't take long for Riku to have Sora screaming his name. His rough thrusts made Sora roll his hips against Riku's, the movement making Riku groan. Sora could feel he was reaching the edge, and, judging by how erratic Riku's thrusts were becoming, so was Riku.

And when Sora finally came, he came hard. He could feel his whole body shaking and his back arching, and he could only guess how loud he was being and what kinds of sounds he was making as he pulled Riku deeper inside him with his legs. Riku shivered and moaned Sora's name as he came too, slumping on top of Sora afterwards.

Sora smiled. He was lying on the same bench as before, only now Riku wasn't on the bench opposite of him, but behind him, spooning him. They had quietly cleaned themselves up as well as they could, dressed up and slipped back to the benches. They hadn't shared a word, but it wasn't an awkward silence. It was a comfortable one, and Sora didn't want to be the one to break it. He was too tired to make a sound.

"Sora", Riku whispered. Sora slid his legs against Riku's to show him he was listening.  
"It was great. I wouldn't be lying if I said you were the best I ever had."  
"Mmm", Sora mumbled, too tired to say 'I think so, too'.  
"I'll let you sleep now", Riku said, laughing. Sora turned his head slightly, looking Riku in the eyes and kissing his cheek.  
"Now I know why this place is called Destiny Island", Riku mumbled. And when Sora fell asleep, he wasn't restless, like before.

Sora opened his eyes slowly, blinking away the sleep. Riku's heavy arm was wrapped around him and his hand had found its way under Sora's shirt. Sora smiled as Riku mumbled something incoherent into Sora's ear. The man was obviously asleep.

Sora was certain Riku really meant what he had said about wanting to have a relationship with him. He couldn't have faked the look in his eyes, the sincerity. Sora would give Riku his number before they parted, and they would meet again later.

"Sora?" Riku mumbled, caressing the skin under Sora's shirt.  
"Hey", Sora smiled. "Part of me was afraid you wouldn't be here when I woke up."  
"To be honest, so was a part of me", Riku murmured. Sora noted that he'd probably never grow tired of the sleepy Riku's soft, low voice in his ear.

"What time is it?" Riku asked. Sora checked his cellphone.  
"5:30 PM. And I'm getting hungry", Sora said, reluctantly getting up.  
"Oh, then, I'll take you to eat somewhere!" Riku said, trying to get up as well. Sora pushed him back down.  
"No, it's ok. I'll go get something from some shop. I'll bring something for you too. In the meantime, just continue sleeping", Sora said and dug his wallet out of his luggage. "Be right back! Don't disappear."  
"There's no way in hell I'd disappear! I'll miss you, so hurry back", Riku said, smiled and blew a kiss at Sora.

Sora skipped away happily, finding a small store nearby.  
"Right, ok, chocolate milk for me and, umm, same for Riku!"

Sora put all the things he bought in a bag and paid the cashier.  
"Have a good day", Sora said to him and smiled.

Sora grabbed the bag and started walking back to the benches. He couldn't help but smile. Sora had been very unsure about sleeping with Riku but he was glad he did it. It had been great, and now he knew Riku really did care for him. He would have had to be a hell of an actor to be able fake all that sincerity.

_Twilight Town and Radiant Garden are really far apart though_, Sora thought. They wouldn't be meeting each other very often. But maybe, after Sora had finished his studies, he could get a job from Radiant Garden. Until then, they could spend some weekends together.

_It'll work out!_ Sora decided as he arrived at the benches.

Riku and Riku's luggage were gone.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Have fun, ok! Both of you", Sora said, smiling. He waved at Kairi and her husband, who were finally going on their honeymoon. They had gotten married a year ago, but Kairi had such a hectic working schedule that their honeymoon had been postponed.

"I know I'm repeating myself, but don't forget to feed the cat and…" Kairi started.  
"Yeah yeah, I'll take care of the house and the cat, just go enjoy yourselves! You've earned it", Sora smile. "Now go!"  
"Bye, Sora, take care, love you", Kairi chirped and waved as they disappeared in the mass off people.

Sora sighed. He was going to stay in Kairi's and her husband's new house for the next two weeks. _Maybe I could invite that cute guy over, the one who gave me his number in that café last week_, Sora thought. It couldn't hurt having some fun. Sora was done thinking about the silver haired man, whose name Sora didn't even want to mention anymore.

_I need a drink_.

Sora had just sat down in a bar when someone grabbed his arm. He turned around.

"I knew it! Sora!"

Sora's eyes widened.

"R-Riku…"

The man smiled. His smile was even prettier than Sora had remembered, and it made his knees feel weak. The silver hair was even longer now, and the man was just as gorgeous as a year ago.

"Can I join you?" RIku asked, but sat down before Sora had the chance to answer.

"W-what are you doing here?" Sora asked.  
"I bought an apartment here at Twilight Town half a year ago and today's the day I'm finally moving. How have you been?" Riku asked, and his dazzling smile never faltered.  
"I've been good… I got a job at a modeling agency, I'm just an assistant though."  
"Nice, that's nice."

Both were quiet for a few minutes. Sora was staring at his drink.

"Listen, Sora…"  
"Why did you leave?" Sora finally asked. "Or no, don't answer. I think I know already."  
"No, wait, what? I wrote why I left in the letter!" Riku frowned.  
"What letter!" Sora was getting frustrated.

Riku fell silent. He stared at Sora, the look in his eyes changing from confusement to realization and then to hopeful.  
"You never found it?" Riku asked carefully, and Sora shook his head.

The laugh Riku gave was somehow relieved and happy and hopeful.  
"I thought you didn't call because you didn't want to meet me again!" Riku said and laughed again.  
"What are you talking about!" Sora huffed.

"Okay, I'll explain. While you were in the shop, I got a call. They said someone cancelled their flight, and I had a chance to get in an earlier plane, but I only had a few minutes time left. I didn't want to be late from the funeral, so I decided that I had to go. I didn't have time to wait for you to come back. I wrote a note, explaining why I left and saying I really did care about you and put my phone number and email address on it. I left it on the bench beside your luggage, I thought you wouldn't be able to miss it."

Riku smiled sadly.

"I waited for you to call for months. I kept thinking you probably had things to do and you'd call eventually, but you never did. I didn't have anything to keep me in Radiant Garden and I had heard nice things about Twilight Town so I decided to move. I got a job offer from there too. To tell you the truth, I actually hoped that if I came here, I'd find you. And I did", Riku said, chuckling as if he was embarrassed.

Sora laughed. He didn't know why he was laughing but he was so happy.  
"I thought I was a fling!"  
"I never even considered you to be that. I really wanted to get to know you better, to try if we could be together", Riku said. Sora grinned.

"Riku, get that sexy ass over here, we've gotta go!" came a voice. Sora lifted his head to see a beautiful blonde boy with a scowl on his face.  
"Roxas, come over here, I'll introduce you to someone", Riku said. The blonde came over to stand behind Riku and wrapped his arms around Riku's neck.  
"Roxas, that's Sora. Sora, this is Roxas, he's…" Riku started.  
"So Sora, how did you meet my Riku?" Roxas asked.

_My Riku?_

Sora understood. The way Roxas had his hands around Riku and the challenging way Roxas had asked how he knew Riku made it perfectly clear.

"O-oh. You two are…" Sora started. He felt like crying, even though he thought he was done crying over Riku. "Oh, I see."

Riku frowned.  
"What, we two are what…?" He thought for a moment. "Oh! No, we're not together! Roxas is my cousin! This is, he likes to joke around."

Roxas grinned.  
"You caught me. Yup, I'm Roxas, I live with my boyfriend here so I'm helping Riku move. You're the airport guy? Riku haven't been able to stop thinking about you", Roxas said.  
"Yeah, that's enough, go away", Riku grumbled, pushing Roxas away. The boy left, laughing.

"I'm sorry about him. I'm… I'm not dating anyone", Riku said nervously.  
"Yeah, I'm not either."  
"Then, can I take you on a date?"

Sora was surprised and he opened his mouth to answer. Nothing came out.

"Is that a no? A yes?" Riku asked, sounding a bit worried.

Sora couldn't get his voice to work. He digged a pen out of his bag and pulled Riku's hand closer. He scribbled something on Riku's palm, got up and left, blushing furiously.

Riku was left behind. Then man smiled as he stared at his palm where Sora had written his phone number.

* * *

_A/N: I'll love you for ever if you review :3_

_- Lumeton_


End file.
